Computing systems can be used to generate and evaluate models. For instance, one example of such a model pertains to business services management (BSM). A model pertaining to BSM may represent the underlying system that is being used to provide a particular type of business service. For example, a business service may be provided by a network of different business entities, computing devices and other computing resources that interact with one another. Evaluating the model may be accomplished to ascertain whether this underlying system is performing properly.